


White Dress, Crimson Blood, Gold Eyes

by dropdeaddeadass



Series: kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Borders on A/B/O Dynamics but isn't explicit, Claiming, Consensual Sex, F/M, Gryffindor Reader, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Mild Blood, Outdoor Sex, Predator/Prey, Reader is 18, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Werewolf Remus Lupin, primal play, werewolf mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass
Summary: Ever since he was a teenager Moony's been uncharacteristically 'dominant' just prior to the full moon, you take advantage of this dominance.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character, Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Series: kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955581
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	White Dress, Crimson Blood, Gold Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artiiichoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artiiichoke/gifts).



> hope u enjoyed this!  
> i liked writing for remus like this i feel like he'd enjoy a bit of consensual stalking  
> gifted to artiichoke, happy birthday bby hope u enjoy <3  
> anyways, my tumblr @ is dropdeaddeadass if you'd ever like to request anything!

Your feet were pounding the uneven dirt. Remus gave you a head start and you intend to use it to the fullest potential, darting off into the thick forest, leaving him with a small peck on the lips. 

Without looking back you skidded down the short hill and curved right, placing your hand on each tree you passed, changing your direction occasionally. 

Remus had been kind enough to give you at least a ten minute head start but you knew he'd be on the balls of his feet waiting to follow you in. 

Your breath was fast and pulse even faster as you continued to run, occasionally looking over your shoulder to see if Remus had begun to follow you. Unbeknownst to you, he had, skirting around the edge of the forest before diving in after you, jogging lightly. You found yourself looking over your shoulder more often, a mix of arousal and fear rising within you. 

You agreed to help Remus in 'burning off excess energy' and suggested a quick run around the grounds during the night. It was him to tentatively and fondly ask if he could, quote unquote stalk you like an animal does it's prey. 

The allure of sex with a more dominant than Remus afterwards was what sealed the deal for you. Once he found you, he'd "take" you, like the many time's he'd done so before. 

You stopped behind a large boulder, crouching down to catch your breath, wand held tight in your palm. Despite knowing it'd only be Remus and you together, he had needed to remind you of who else stalked the forest. Centaurs, rogues, even his own kind, who were much more feral and untamed than he. When you heard the snap of a wry branch you hesitated, fear shooting through your veins as if it were your own blood. 

You barely even let yourself breathe as you saw Remus pass by you, slow in his movements. You kept hidden under the boulder, and once he was far enough away you took off, rounding the boulder and skirting down a steep hill, tripping and tumbling down with the slope. When you were at the bottom you realized that your fear began to outweigh your arousal, and it wasn't exhilarating anymore. 

You found yourself down by a pond, one end surrounded by gravel and thick trees. Facing away from where you had just come you gripped the tree firmly fingers tearing into the bark like claws. Your breath was present in front of you, captured in time by the chill of the night. You swallowed a breathe as you peeked around the tree, seeing no trace of Remus following you. 

"You shouldn't be letting your guard down like this, Y/N." 

You shrieked, jumping and tensing, swiveling around on your heel you saw Remus, just as dirty and sweaty as you. You froze, like a deer in the headlights you were under his scrutiny, his gaze. 

He stepped forward, invading your space and looking down at you. "You do make an excellent target though, love." You felt paralyzed and you were given a moment of refuge when Remus stopped himself before kissing you, "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, just a little scared is all." You whispered, arousal slowly beginning to replace the fear that had frozen you in place. 

He smirked and kissed you, surging forward and down to reach you. You, in a surge of confidence, pulled back and turned on your heel, lunging away from Remus who was now back on the 'hunt', so to speak. You didn't make many moves to ditch him completely, only giving yourself enough space between the two of you so that you could shed your robe. 

As an added bonus for Remus, you'd neglected to wear your school uniform under your Gryffindor robe, instead donning a lustrous white silver dress that stopped just above the knee. Remus audibly groaned, lowering his head and following your movements as you glanced over your shoulder, a longing in your eyes.

"So innocent, pure." He purred, snaking around you, taking in your frame and how the dress clung to you, illuminating your skin in the dark light. "All mine to take," He growled, suddenly taking your hips and pulling them closer to his, straining his neck he nipped at your ear lobe, breathing heavily into your ear as he began to slowly grind his hips into yours. "Isn't that right? Mine. You're mine."

He said it as more of a reassurance thing, but still you whined and nodded obediently, hands behind you on his hips. "Please, Remus."

"I need more than that, doll." His grip tightened, fingers bunching up the fabric at your hips, pressing into your skin with ease - like you were moldable clay. 

"Anything, Remus, please, give me anything."

He growled, just below your ear, biting at the skin there. "I have to do everything myself, don't I?" He gruffed, releasing your hips. You stepped forward, turning around to meet him halfway, eyes widening at the way he stood so tall, so dominating as the nearly full moon illuminated his head, creating a white halo around him. "Come on, lie down." He fetched your school robe and chucked it to the ground on which you were expected to lay on.

Tiny rocks and stones dug into your back as you laid, flushed with the ground. Remus knelt beside you, hand gripped tight on your now exposed thigh. He came down to kiss his way up your legs, biting your inner thigh so hard it drew blood. 

When you reacted with genuine pain, a cry escaped your throat as you attempted to get away from him, Remus pulled back, eyes wide. The predator had become the prey in a sense, though said prey now sporting your crimson blood down his chin. You relaxed as he cast a healing spell, stopping the bleeding and returning to the spot to kiss it. "I'm sorry, you looked too good to not eat." He huffed, shuffling over on his knees so that he was directly in between your legs. His hands were not as gentle as the pads of his fingers yanked your panties down. 

Now you were truly vulnerable. Blood still hung to his chin and moustache and you had to stop him before he went any further, planting your hand on his head, pushing back slightly. "If you get blood on this dress I will kill you, Remus Lupin."

"You're not in a position to be making demands, love." Nonetheless he wiped his mouth with the inside of his arm, cleaning himself before he dove into the nape between your thighs. He first lifted up the skirt of the dress, bunching it up around your hips. He looked up at you with hooded eyes, clouded by lust and retaining something of his werewolf self; gold-ringed irises. 

Just as you had grown accustom to the change in eye colour, they vanished. Your view was suddenly replaced by the top of his head as his lips encircled your engorged clit. He had the audacity to nip at your bud, causing you to tighten your hands in his hair and whine. "Remus, fuck!" You cried loudly. 

He continued to work on your clit, and slowly used his mouth to lick at the rest of your pussy. With wide stripes he swallowed you whole, enjoying the newfound presence your juices had made on his face. He moved his head back for a moment, casually rubbing your clit with the wide pad of his thumb. He looked up at you with those hooded eyes again. "Enjoying yourself?" He mused, slipping both his index and middle finger inside your pussy, earning a strangled moan from you. "You just seem a little quiet, love." His voice was hoarse and before you could give him a legitimate and actual answer you found yourself whining as your lover reattached his lips to your soaking pussy. 

"Gods, Remus!" You couldn't really find any other words as he continued his vicious assault on your pleasure. Your whines and moans became more and more breathy as your orgasm approached, and Remus as dominant and uncaring he seemed now, gave you this pleasure in waves. He felt your inner walls clench around his cock, fluttering in the aftermath of orgasm and swallowed your juices as you came down, bordering on overstimulation. 

When he suddenly retracted his fingers you wantonly moaned, back arching against the gravel. "Get up. Come on, the fun's not over." He was pushy, edging you to get up, even though you were on shaky knees. He followed suit, pulling down your dress where he could, not bothering to offer you your robe or discarded panties. He pointed to across the pond, "I want to chase you again, so be a good girl and start running." He all but threatened, voice steady as he bit your neck. 

Without a second chance you tore off into the forest, now keenly aware that you were exposed to whatever came across you. As you ran, darting around trees, boulders and puddles, your hand came to touch the most recent bite mark on your neck. He'd left an indent, that much was certain. If you looked hard enough you might be able to see the two most prominent indents where his sharp canines would be. 

You stumbled, falling over a partially hidden branch. You let out an involuntary yelp, hand coming to cover your mouth as you looked around for Remus, or any sign of him. 

When you did find him, robe neatly hung over his extended arm, he appeared more wolf than human. 

Your dress bunched up as you scooted along the floor of the forest, bare ass making contact with fallen leaves and grass. Your eyes grazed upwards, you painted a pretty picture, body trembling with anxiety and arousal as Remus stalked you. "Can't wait to split you open, Y/N." He crouched down so he'd be eye-level with you, balancing evenly on his ankles, knees bent, "Gonna mark you up, everyone'll be asking you tomorrow where you got all these marks from, hey?" His calloused hand came to rub at the scarred over bite mark, pinching it lightly. 

"Who are you gonna say they're from?" He mused, pinching the skin harder when you didn't answer right away, 

"You! Fuck, Remus! You! They're your marks." You panted voice heavy with arousal. 

"Good girl, now up you get, I want you against a tree."

He was so nonchalant about everything. When you got yourself to your feet finally you were roughly grabbed and pushed against the wide trunk of a tree, the rough texture of it pushing into your back and threatening to rip the dress you wore. He had hasty hands, and you noticed they were kind of shaking. The full wasn't supposed to arrive for a few more days but the moon was definitely looking full. It shone down through the loose canopy of autumnal trees, coating everything that moved in a flush of cool, white light. 

Remus struggled to get his pants off, hands shaking as he tried to undo the zipper. "Let me help you Remus," Your voice was soothing as your hands touched his, warm skin touching his own. You undid the top button of his trousers and swiped the zipper downwards, copping a feel as you did. He was full, bulging out of his pants and you could almost swear by the fact that he grew even larger than he already was closer to the full moon. 

A primal growl escaped his throat when the zipper was down, using his body weight and height to force you against the tree again. His dominant hand came down the roughly pull his trousers down to about mid thigh, wriggling out of his underwear also. His cock when freed, stood to full attention, curving at the top. His head was leaking, and it looked painfully hard. As he drew closer to you, he asked politely, "Do you still want this, Y/N?" 

"Yes, Remus, please." You breathed, head cocking back as Remus took your answer in stride, pushing the loose dress up and aligning himself with your entrance. He had spat on his hand and mixed saliva with pre-cum to use as his lube so it wouldn't be excruciatingly painful when he entered you. 

Slowly but surely he pressed forward, cock being enveloped by warm, wet flesh. You both let out a collective moan at the feeling. You felt him quickly halt his movements, and you furrowed your brows because of this. "Why'd you stop?"

"Didn't want to hurt you." 

"Remus," You hand cupped his face, "I'm yours remember, I've seen much worse than this. Please, take me. Ruin me." You whined, spreading your legs as much as you could. 

Remus had stalked you all night, through the dirt and grass and now he wanted to play nice? 

You saw something click in his eyes though, and suddenly the base of his cock was flush with your opening, cock fully sheathed inside of you. "How could I forget that you were mine?" He grunted, pulling back slightly so he could snap his hips again. You keened, hand snaking along his still clothed back, up his neck and firmly planting itself in his hair, pulling wantonly as Remus began his relentless fucking. 

"I could talk about your pussy for hours, darling, you feel so good around me, taking me so good." He kept grunting, snapping his hips with such ferocity you knew you weren't going to sit properly for at least a week. 

You yanked on his hair, beginning to roll your hips in anticipation with your second orgasm, aiming to meet his thrusts. A strong hand came down to pin your hips to the tree as Remus began to pound faster and deeper. "No no no, you're going to stay right there while I fuck you, _shit_ , while I take you. Got it?" He snarled, mouth faltering along your neck and chest before he bit down onto the flesh there. He scattered his bites around your exposed chest, littering the space just above your breasts with rushed marks, but the space in the crook of your neck remained empty. It always took about a month to heal, because of how hard Remus would bite. 

He snapped his hips upward, driving you into the tree. You heard the flimsy fabric of your dress rip as he maneuvered you in preparation for arguably the most crucial part of his pre-transformation, the bite. 

If you were in your usual setting he'd make sure to clean the area first before even daring to bite down into your warm flesh but the forest had no such resources and by Remus' pace he had no intention of stopping to appropriately clean. It was hot, seeing Remus become so animalistic that he seemed more wolf than man. 

Whilst he preened over your neck, Remus was still relentlessly pounding into you, your pussy beginning to ache as your orgasm was approaching, you could tell he was as well. Remus scented you, sniffing over your neck, just below the curve of your jaw. He licked a few wide stripes over that spot, lowering his nose and mouth before he found the right spot. Your hands tangled themselves in his hair, tugging and pulling, almost sure that you had pulled some of his hair out. "Come on, Remus, bite me. Claim me. I'm yours." You whispered, eyes closing in preparation for both the pain and pleasure that was to come. 

He took that as consent and gave his cock one last push inside of you, before he sank his teeth into the flesh of your neck. His hips stuttered as the wave and haze or orgasm washed over the both of you. You moaned and whined as Remus bit you. His front canines broke the flesh, digging in as far as he could. If you could see his eyes you'd see completely gold pupils set in human eyes. 

As pain and pleasure mixed, Remus removed himself from your legs. You felt a gush of cum leave your pussy, spilling out onto your inner thighs, coating the flesh there with white. Eventually Remus also retracted his teeth, but kept his mouth there, licking and sucking at the spot that would soon bruise so bad people would think you'd been attacked. 

When he finally pulled his face back, his licked his lips like a dog, previously dominant appearance dropped from his features. You smiled up at him, relaxed and sated. 

"I'm sorry about your dress, you did look quite beautiful in it." He complimented, running his thumb over the mark before handing you your robe.

You fastened the buttons quickly, "I can always get another one, love." You stepped forward on shaky legs, "I think I'll have to spend a night in your quarters, Remus, I fear I've left my uniform there." 

"I'll get us there quickly, sweetheart, do you need help with walking?" He made quick work on tucking his now soft cock back into his underwear and zipped up his pants

You chuckled, "No, but I'll need help with sitting later on. I think you just fucked me into next week." 


End file.
